


Theresa Morim and the Secrets of History

by The_Lord_of_Misrule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Original Character(s), Teddy Lupin's generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lord_of_Misrule/pseuds/The_Lord_of_Misrule
Summary: Theresa is a muggle born student starting Hogwarts in 2009. It's only 11 years after the Second Great Wizarding War and things aren't as perfect as everyone thought they would be. Tensions between all the houses is running high, and Rees struggles to make her way in a new world that she knows very little about. Follow Rees and her two friends Teddy Lupin and Marylin Tusky as they try to navigate their first year of Hogwarts, inter house friendships, and a new mystery that is just starting to pick up pace.





	Theresa Morim and the Secrets of History

Light poured in to the room through the open curtains, glancing across Rees face with a warm glare. She woke up squinting in at the sun, while she loved sunny days; she detested waking up before she was ready when she didn’t have to.

“Who the Hell opened the curtains.” she mumbled rolling over and trying to bury herself in her bed in an attempt to get back to sleep.

“I did” the voice of Dusty answered from above her head

“Why?” She moaned

“It’s a nice day” Rees could practically hear the smug grin on her little sister’s face. Deciding that trying to sleep was a pointless exercise as Dusty evidently wanted her awake, Rees got up and when down stairs for some breakfast.

Maddie and Ellen were already down stairs eating breakfast when Rees got down there, it was the beginning of the holidays, not that it really mattered because the four sisters were home schooled, still it was nice to have the time to play endless amounts of Lego. Rees’ and Dusty’s Bedroom floor was already a minefield of plastic bricks. A bowl of honeynut cornflakes procured, Rees sat down to watch drossy midmorning tv with her sisters.

Rees had just showered and dressed, when she heard a knock at the door. Someone down stairs answered it, and voices began floating up the stairs. Curious, Rees went downstairs to investigate. A man with blonde brown hair and a round face was sat in on the sofa amongst the muddle of the two-in-one sitting-dining room combination. There was something slightly off about the way he was dressed; He wore a shirt, with a bow tie, and heavy dark denim jeans, and converses. It was an extremely odd combination of smart and casual. Rees eyed him suspiciously, from the doorway, he seemed to be telling her mum something, something about a school. Rees disliked him even more; no one was going to make her go to school. The man then pulled out a stick and flicked it in the direction of the pile of clean washing that had been dumped on the sofa, which folded itself into a neat pile.

“What’s going on?” Rees asked, coming into the room. Her mum turned to look at her, surprise still on her face.

“Rees this man wants to talk to you” Her mum replied, gesturing for Rees to come closer. The man stood up to shake Rees’ hand.

“I’m Professor Longbottom, I teach at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, it’s nice to meet you Rees” He said, Rees shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you.” She replied, although she wasn’t sure if it was nice, the guy sounded a bit crazy, but he had used the stick to fold the washing, so he couldn’t be all bad. “What do you want?”

“As I said, I am from Hogwarts, it’s a school for children with magical abilities; Children like you Rees.” Longbottom explained calmly. Rees just sat there in utter confusion, what did he mean ‘Magical abilities’? Magic wasn’t real, no matter how many times she read peter pan, or the magicians nephew or lord to the rings, magic wasn’t real, no matter how many times she wished it was, fantasy was just that, fantasy. 

“I’m not lying,” Longbottom said, clearly seeing the disbelief written across Rees’ face “You saw what I did to the laundry.” Rees had seen, but she couldn’t believe her eyes. “Here,” Longbottom held out an envelope “Maybe this will help.”

The envelope was made of thick parchment, with Rees’ address on the front in green ink, the envelope was sealed with wax, imprinted with a crest showing a lion, a bird, a badger and a snake. Breaking the seal Rees opened her letter.

 

“I can’t be a witch, this can’t be real.” Rees said again for what felt like the hundredth time. The crisp parchment letter that had been inside the envelope was slowly crumpling in Rees’ grip, and the sweat from her hands was making the green ink run. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, she didn’t like crying, especially in front of strangers, but this was too much. Plus, what if it was real? Then what? She’d have to leave her family, she didn’t want that, she never wanted to leave any of them.

“Rees calm down” Her mum said gently, breaking her out of her thoughts, “Come here.” Her mum pulled her into a hug, causing Rees to break down and start crying, clinging to her mum for support. Her mum hushed her while she cried, hugging her in tight. Once Rees had cried herself out, she pulled back.

“There, feel better?” Her mum asked, wiping the tears off Rees’ face. Rees nodded “Now let’s see what this man has to say.” Rees loved her mum, she always knew what to do.

Professor Longbottom, who had been waiting rather awkwardly for Rees’ crying episode to be over, brightened slightly now that things seemed to be getting back on track.

“I know it’s a lot to take in Rees, but it’s true. And I think you know it. Has anything strange ever happened to you before? Anything you couldn’t explain? Maybe when you were in trouble or scared?” Professor Longbottom asked, Rees thought about it. She remembered one time, when she had been riding her bike too fast, she had swerved to miss her sister who came around the corner and had hit the curb. She had flown off her bike and should have landed on top of it which would have hurt, instead she had landed about two feet away one her feet, completely unharmed. As Rees was one of the least acrobatic people in the world, the family has all considered it a minor miracle. Another time when she was five she had spilt paint on her Rapunzel barbie’s dress, the next day, when her mum had tried to wash it, there was no trace of the paint anywhere to be seen. Rees met the Professor’s eyes and nodded. He smiled back at her.

 

There next few weeks flew by in a crazy whirlwind for Rees. Once she had finally started to believe Professor Longbottom, he had then gone on to explain what being part of Hogwarts and the wizarding community meant. Rees still wasn’t sure about the idea of leaving home to go to school, but her mum reassured her that it was her choice, and magic or not no one could make her do anything. Professor Longbottom had assured them that they didn’t need to make the decision then, and that the school would assume that Rees was coming and that it didn’t matter if she didn’t, but if she did not come, other arrangements for Rees’ magical education would have to be arranged and might be expensive. Arrangements had then been made for Rees and her Family meet again with Professor Longbottom to go and get Rees’ school supplies.

Rees was now stood in the small court yard behind a Pub called the Leaky Caldron, while Professor Longbottom tapped the bricks of the wall. Rees was pleased it was only her and her mum, as with all six members of her family it would have been extremely cramped. Rees looked back at Professor Longbottom, who was doing a good impression of a wall fondling weirdo. The last brick tapped, Longbottom stood back as the solid brick wall began to rearrange itself into an arch way. Through the archway Rees could see a cobbled stone street lined with shops and teaming with people.

Professor Longbottom (“please call me Neville”) directed them to all the right shops, helping them exchange money for wizard money. Rees really hated that part of the day, she knew her family didn’t have a lot of money and hated that it was being spent on her. Still in all the shops they managed to get all the books and equipment she needed second hand, which cut back a lot of cost.

Robe shopping was interesting, second hand robes were fairly easy to come by, but while Rees was fairly average height for her age, she was quite skinny. Eventually with Madame Malkin’s help they found a second-hand pair that only needed a few minor adjustments. Then Rees and her mum followed Madame Malkin to the fitting room where adjustments were made. There was already another family there getting what were also presumably Hogwarts robes fitted as the robes were black and the girl getting fitted was about Rees’ age. Rees didn’t know what it was about the girl, but something about her made Rees not really want to know her. The girl had blonde hair and a rather angular face, with large eyes, her head looked a little too big for her body, which was equally angular and nobly. The girl was almost like a baby horse in that her limbs didn’t quite fit her body. Rees felt quite bad for admitting it to herself, but the girl looked weird, and while she knew that you should never judge a book by its cover, she decided then and here that she didn’t want to be friends with the girl. The girl’s mother and brother were also with her, Rees could tell as the family resemblance was strong, their face and eyes were all extremely similar.

Luckily the fitting was over quite quickly, there was only one shop left to visit, which was Ollivander’s where Rees would get her wand. Ollivander’s wand shop was unlike anything Rees had ever seen. It was floor to ceiling shelves stacked with long thin boxes. An old man appeared, his face was full of wrinkles and his bright white hair stood up in every direction, as if he had been electrocuted. 

“Ah Hello Mr Longbottom, what can I do for you today?” The man said with enthusiasm

“Hello Mr Ollivander, I’m here with a Student.” Neville replied. Ollivander’s large eyes fell on Rees

“Hello, my dear, and who my you be?”

“I’m Rees, pleased to meet you.” Rees replied shyly

“Last name?” Mr Ollivander asked, it was clearly he preferred to address customers by their last name.

“Oh, um Morim.” Rees said, blushing.

“Right Miss Morim let’s see what we can do for you.” Ollivander said summoning a tape measure which began to measure every inch of Rees, while Ollivander disappeared into the  
stacks of shelves looking for a wand. Rees began to wander if the tape measure was just for show, and Ollivander didn’t seem to be paying any attention the tape measure whatsoever as it began to measure the size of each of her fingers individually. 

Eventually Ollivander returned with a stack of five or six boxes, just as the tape measure was measuring the distance between her ears.

“That’s enough of that.” He said, and the tape dropped onto the desk at the front. “Here, try this.” He said handing her a long black wand. “Black Thorn, with a Phoenix Feather core, thirteen inches”

Rees wasn’t sure what she was meant to do, so waved the wand a bit. The tape measure caught on fire.

“Not that one then” Ollivander said taking the wand off Rees, and handed her another one “Black Walnut, Dragon Heartstring core, twelve and a half inches.”

Rees wasn’t sure what difference it made, but dutifully waved the wand about again. Only it flew out of her hand and landed neatly in the box. Rees had a feeling that the wand didn’t like her.

“I see.” Ollivander seemed to be talking to himself rather than her. “Here try this; Cherry, Unicorn hair core, eleven inches.”

Rees tried giving the one a flick this time, the result wasn’t much better. The wands stacked on the shelf by Neville and her mum flew off, one of them hitting Neville on the head.

“Sorry!” Rees ran forward to help

“Don’t worry about” Neville reassured her “I’ve faced worse than flying wands.”

“Ok, sorry.” Rees apologised again.

Ollivander gave her wand after wand, but whenever Rees waved them none of them seemed to be right. She didn’t know what sort of result Ollivander was looking for, but she didn’t seem to be able to produce it.

“Try this one.” Ollivander said for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “Maple wood, Unicorn hair core, ten inches.”

As soon as Rees took the wand warmth spread up her arm and through the entirety of her body. She waved it and this time the stacks of paper on Ollivander’s desk, shuffled themselves so they were nice and neat.

“Excellent!” Ollivander exclaimed. Rees handed the wand back so that Ollivander could put it back it its box. Rees mum payed and they left the shop. The three of them headed back to the leaky cauldron, once out of the wizarding pub, Neville bid them farewell, and Rees and her mum headed home.


End file.
